Rukia In Wonderland
by KuchikiLovesChappy
Summary: Rukia decide perseguir al conejo blanco en el proceso cae a un hoyo que la lleva a extraño mundo... full summary adentro fic que contiene...IchiRuki 8D
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno jeje eh aqui un fic que empezare a subir XP espero les guste**

**bueno en fin ni Bleach ni la historia ni los personjaes me pertencen, Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo y la historia de Alicia...no se pero lo pndre en el siguiente cap**

**Han pasado trece años desde que Rukia Visitó Wonderland. Ahora tiene 19 años y está a punto de comprometerse con el lord inglés, Renji, algo que no desea. Por ello, decide perseguir al conejo blanco hastaWonderland. Allí descubre que es gobernado por la malvada _Reina de Corazones_, que utiliza al dragón Jabberwocky y que sólo ella puede combatirla. Pero ella no recuerda nada de su anterior viaje, por lo que se irá reencontrando con viejos conocidos, como _el Sombrerero Loco_ y la Oruga Azul que la ayudarán a recordar su primera visita a Wonderland**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice(puff espero si salga tachado)<strong>

** ¡Rukia In Wonderland!**

* * *

><p>Rukia estaba cayendo por un hoyo habían cosas extrañas muchas pero eso no era lo que importaba, solo que el hoyo no terminaba, sentía que al caer realmente le iba a doler pues era una gran altura desde la cual había caído, y seguía sin caer, y se preguntaran ¿Cómo llego a caer en semejante hoyo?<p>

_**0o0o0.:Flash Back:.0o0o0**_

Rukia, una chica de 19 años, cuando era pequeña siempre soñaba que caía por un agujero oscuro (como en el que está cayendo ahora) y que hay habían criaturas extrañas como: un conejo con chaleco, un pájaro dodo, un gato sonriente, una oruga azul, y que tenía una fiesta de té con una liebre y un sombrerero. Pero su padre le dio un consejo que solo era un sueño y que nada de ahí podría hacerle daño, y que si se asustaba mucho solo se piñizcara el brazo y así podría despertar de este.

Pero ya a los 19, su padre ya había muerto, un día su madre la obligo a ir a una fiesta al aire libre, pero Rukia replico:

-¿_tenemos que ir madre?-_

-_si tenemos que-_

_-¿enserio tenemos que? Seguro nadie lo notara-_

_-claro que lo notaran- habían llegado –así que baja- y le ayudo a bajar de la carroza_

Cuando llegaron las recibieron los dueños de la casa y la señora se dirigió a Rukia diciendo

- _Rukia!, Renji espera para bailar contigo, alcánzalo-_ y Rukia lo empezó a buscar entre toda la multitud que había en la fiesta

Cuando Rukia y Renji estaban bailando ella solo pensaba en imposibilidades y él le pregunto: -_¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo pensando en algo imposible como eso?-_

Y ella le respondió -¿_y por qué no?, mi padre decía que él podía pensar en 6 imposibilidades antes de empezar el día, bueno, se que era alguien serio pero el conmigo era alguien diferente-_

Pero Renji no le prestó atención, como si estuviera arto de todo eso, y su actitud así que le dijo –_Sabes que Rukia, veme en el quiosco precisamente en 10 minutos-_y se alejo de donde ella estaba, Rukia empezó a caminar por ahí

Detrás aparecieron dos gemelas que le dijeron a Rukia-_te vamos a contar un secreto-_

_-si van a contarme ya no será un secreto-_ dijo ella, y le respondieron- _Renji va a pedir tu mano-_ella se sorprendió mucho por el comentario, pero fue jalada, en ese momento aparece la hermana de Rukia, Hisana, y se la llevo

-_quisiera_ _estrangularas, arruinaron la sorpresa-_

-_¿!qué¡? ¡De que hablas?-_ Rukia extrañada dijo

-_todos se esforzaron para mantener el secreto es por eso que están aquí, te casaras con Renji y cuando digas que si- _pero Rukia la interrumpió de pronto- _pero no sé si quiero ser esposa de Renji-_

_-¿con quién te casaras?, no hallaras algo mejor que un lord, pronto vas a cumplir 20 años tu belleza no durara para siempre y no querrás terminar igual que nuestra tía, no queras ser una carga para nuestra madre ¿o sí?- _dijo su hermana

-_no- _contesto

_-entonces te casaras con Renji, serás tan feliz como yo con Byakuya tu vida será perfecta… y – _se estaba emocionando, realmente ama a Byakuya, pensó

- _Rukia- las interrumpió una voz _dijo de repente la señora que era dueña de la casa y la madre de Renji

- _quisiera hablar contigo a solas- _Hisana las dejo solas, mientras las dos caminaban por el césped la señora le dijo

-¿_sabes que detestaría?-_

_-¿que decline la aristocracia? _le respondió

_-no, tener nietos horrendos pero tú eres preciosa y tendrás hijos, uhm, los jardineros plantaron rosas blancas cuando pedí rojas claramente- _dijo la señora algo enojada

_-solamente tiene que pintar las rosas de rojo-_ lo dijo a si como se le vino a la mente

_-¿Qué cosas tan extrañas dices?, vamos Renji te quiere ver en el kiosco-_

al llegar el estaba ahí esperándola, pero no estaban solos, estaban totalmente rodeados de gente, eso era algo incomodo

_-Rukia-_

_-Renji-_

_-este…yo…- se sintió algo extrañado, Rukia lo veía raro,-vamos estas lista para esto?-_

_-no es que tienes una oruga en tu hombro-_

_-¿qué?-_

_-si una oruga- la agarro del hombro de Renji, era azul,_

_-bueno- _quería seguir con la proposición_- Rukia… ¿quisieras casarte conmigo?-_

_-oh…Renji…yo- _volteo a ver a todos, eso la puso más nerviosa, volteo a ver a los arboles y ahí estaba un conejo con chaleco como el de sus sueño- _yo, yo necesito pensarlo_- y salió corriendo dejando a todos con la boca abierta, ella empezó seguir al conejo hasta un árbol cuando vio que se metió en una madriguera de este mismo trato de meterse en esta pero no era una madriguera pequeña si no una grande y cayo

_**o0o0o.:FIN FLASH BACK:.0o0o0**_

Y ella ahora cayendo ahí por el hoyo ¿A dónde la llevara?

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>jejeje bueno espero les guste jejeje comenten! acepto criticas constructivaas! jeje<strong>


	2. Aviso

**Aviso**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno para esta historia tengo muchas dudas así que espero que me puedan ayudar tengo en base así los siguientes personajes:<strong>

Alice-Rukia

Sombrerero-Ichigo

Reina Roja- (mmmm me mate con esto pero pondré a) Matumoto

Reina Blanca-Orihime

Oruga-Kaien (en base en que en Bleach el apoyo y dio consejos a Rukia, recuerden que la historia no será como tal

Bayard( el Sabueso)-Kon! Si ^^

Ilosovic Stayne-Zaraki(por su parche y claro que Yachiru siempre estará en su espalda hasta en esta historia!)

McTwisp-Chappy!( Jajaja ok no pero así le dirá Rukia ;D)

Tweedledum y Tweedledee-Sōgyo no Kotowari( zanpakuto de Ukitake, ademas de que son gemelos, no se me ocurrió alguien mas

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno más o menos así irían los personajes ¿o que dicen? O si no les gusto alguno podrían opinar para eso publique esto jeje espero sus comentariosopiniones si no tardare en publicar jaja**

**Y otra cosa más esta historia presentara ICHIRUKI! Así que si no te gusta as quedado advertido**

**y otra mas! jeje si bueno la historia esta adaptada a Alice In Wonderland(me gusta mas el titulo en ingles) de la pelicula diriga por Tom Burton, tan solo esta no adaptada si no masomenos como basada jajaja por que pondre las caracteristicas que tienen los personajes no quiero perder sus acitudes asi que las conservare asi como un Ichigo con el ceño fruncido y como una Orihime que al mencionar lo que le agragara a la comidaa o algo asi suena como para vomitar ^^ bueno gracias por leer el aviso espero se la pasen bien en estas fiestas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡si! deswpues de tanto tiempo puedo volver a subirlo ajaja como unas 2 semanas jaja bueno en fin uff solo llevava ni media paguina y hoy mismo lo termine si! espero les guste jeje**

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia In Wonderland<strong>

**capitulo II**

* * *

><p>Rukia seguía cayendo hasta que el hoyo parecía llegar ya a su fin, al caer inmediatamente el piso se rompió, "eso dolió" pensó, trato de levantarse, pero…había algo raro ahí un candelabro al revés y su cabello estaba…<p>

-maldicion- y volvió a caer –eso dolió-se dijo para sí, nuevamente trato de levantarse, pero que pequeño hoyo claro, pensó, se paro observando todo a su alrededor era un cuarto redondo, estaba rodeada de puertas, se dirigió hacia la más grande y trato de abrirla, nada, giro y en el centro del cuarto de encontraba una mesita con una llave ahí, la tomo e intento abrir la misma puerta pero no abrió, fue a la siguiente, y nuevamente nada, así con todas las puertas alrededor, ninguna le resulto.

Cerca había una cortina, se acerco a ella y decidió moverla, ahí se encontró con una puerta pero diminuta, así que se agacho metió la llave en la puerta y abrió pero era muy pequeña, ¡apenas y su cabeza cabía!, no sabía qué hacer se volvió a la mesita, algo le llamo la atención, una botella pequeña que decía "bébeme" , claro que no cualquiera tomaría algo que dijera "bébeme" así como si nada pero no tenia mas opción, encogió de hombros, y se tomo una parte de esta.

-wuagh- exclamo, puso una cara de asco, eso no sabía bien, empezó a toser no sabía si por el mal sabor o si era un efecto de lo que se había tomado se empezó a volver pequeña y pequeña, una parte de su vestido le encajo como para no quedar desnuda, ¡sí! Se dirigió a la puerta pequeña para abrirla pero se había vuelto a cerrar, maldijo nuevamente, la llave la había dejado sobre la mesa pero ahora era muy pequeña, volteo a todos lados para buscar algo

-te dije que ella no es la Alice correcta-

-tonto, esta es una versión Bleach que se le ocurrió a la autora de este fic aunque la historia y personajes no le pertenecen, así que ahora es Rukia-

-ahhh cierto, lo olvide-risita

Rukia vio algo debajo de la mesa y se dirigió ahí era una cajita con un pastelito/panquesito que estaba adornado con la palabra "cómeme" y le lanzo una mordida, se volvió a hacer más grande pero esta vez un poco más de su tamaño quedándole su ropa muy apretada, se apresuro a agarrar la llave y volvió a tomar del liquido, puso una mueca de asco y se volvió a encoger de nuevo, corrió hacia la puerta pequeña y abrió, perfecto, pensó.

Al abrir se encontró con algo que no se esperaba, ¡por dios! Era todo un mundo dentro de una puerta pequeña, empezó a bajar por las escaleras y había tantas cosas extrañas, ¿pero qué rayos?, digo dentro se si, habían muchos animales voladores, raros.

-ves ella no es la Rukia que queríamos- se le acercaron un lirón, que al parecer era hembra ya que llevaba un vestido, el conejo blanco del chaleco el reloj, dos gemelos de cabello blanco y…. ¿Un dodo?, ¿no se supone que estaban extintos?

-no tal vez pueda serlo- dijo uno de los gemelos

-no, no creo-

-pues yo digo que si-

-esperen, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

-no tenemos que responderte si no eres la Rukia correcta tan solo el perdida de nuestro tiempo- dijo la pequeña lirona, mirando feo al conejo blanco

-puede que sea ella denle una oportunidad, llevo buscándola mucho tiempo-

-entonces ¿por qué no vamos con Kaien para preguntarle si es ella o no?-

-entonces vamos- los gemelos agarraron a Rukia, cada quien una mano de ella –ne, Qué dices ¿vamos a jugar?-

-…este…-

-vamos juega con nosotros- dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo

-NO! No hay tiempo para jugar vamos a ver a Kaien primero, si es ella la correcta Rukia, ya veremos después si juegan con ella-

-ahhh- exclamaron los niños decepcionados -¿y como se llaman?- les pregunto Rukia

-Sōgyo no Kotowari-( zanpakuto de Ukitake) dijeron al mismo tiempo- yo me llamo así!-

-¡no es cierto, ese es mi nombre!-

-no el mío-

-¿podrían callarse por un momento?- les reclamo el conejo ya algo desesperado

-¡NUNCA!- rieron

- Mallymkun- dijo la lirona

-siento no presentarme pero soy Nivens McTwisp-

-uhmm difícil de recordar te diré Chappy- le dijo Rukia, así como si nada, todos se contuvieron para no reír – disculpe pero no es mi nombre-

-y yo dije que es difícil de recordad por eso serás Chappy- todos soltaron una carcajada, poniendo molesto al conejo blanco, ahora que conocemos su nombre Nivens McTwisp, y como le dice Rukia, Chappy,- ya cállense, ya llegamos- los silencio

Rukia seguía caminando, todos se detuvieron dejándola ella caminando hacia enfrente, sola, era un lugar como un bosque de hongos, había una nube de humo, se acerco, trato de agudizar su vista medio cerrando los ojos, lo que vio la tomo por sorpresa y se empezó a reír.

-¿Qué te parece gracioso, mocosa?- se lograba visualizar a un Kaien vestido de oruga, lo único que se podía observar era como del traje salía su cara, ella seguía riendo, pero ahora tendida en el suelo con sus manos en el abdomen, no podía parar de reír -¿te dije que te parece gracioso?

-es que…es que…-trataba de contestar

0o0o0 15 min después o0o0

-¿ya?- al fin había parado de reír- y bien ¿Quién eres tú?- se dirigió a nuestra protagonista

-Soy Rukia- contesto -¿segura?- todos los demás se acercaron para escuchar mejor –porque yo no lo creo-

-¡lo que nos faltaba! Trajiste a otra Rukia- le reclamo Mallymkun

-¿por qué no le enseñan en Oraculum?-

-¡si ¡- los gemelos jalaron a Rukia, el conejo desenrollo lo que parecía un pergamino largo y extenso- un calendario-

-el Oraculum- Rukia rodo los ojos y lo volteo a ver

-échale un vistazo a el día Frabuloso- ahí se observaba a Rukia de espaldas, con una espada en mano, una armadura, matando a un dragón, ella retrocedió-¡esa no soy yo!- exclamo

-claro que no, creí habértelo dicho ya que tu no eras las chica correcta, no serias capaz de matar al Jaberwoky y mucho menos detener a la Reina Roja- le contesto algo que molesto un poco a Rukia –yo me voy- se volteo y fue seguía por los demás

-ves te lo de dije Nivens, ahora hay que regresarla-

-¡NO!- gritaron los gemelos –Rukia, ¿Por qué no antes de irte, juegas con nosotros?- se turnaban luego para hablar-¡vamos!, será divertido- sonrieron, Rukia se empezaba a hartar.

De repente se escucharon unos gritos y se vieron vario animales corriendo de lo que parecía ¿cartas de una baraja con lanzas? y… ¿un gran tigre?

-¡CORRAN!¡es el Bandersnatch ¡- gritaron todos, Rukia tardo un poco en reaccionar y empezó a correr junto con los demás -¡Rukia cuidado!- grito uno de los gemelos, ella se empezó a correr más rápido el Bandersnatch iba detrás de ella, es un sueño, es un sueño, es un sueño, se decía, ¡claro! Si es un sueño no me pasara nada, y se detuvo

Mientras que Mallymkun corría cerca de ella se dio cuenta de que se había detenido -¡ahora que haces?- Rukia se puso enfrente del gigante monstro

-es un sueño no me pasara nada- se repitió

-niña tonta esto es real- le grito

¿Enserio? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?- dijo con sarcasmo- eso es tan real como el día en que me casare con Renji

-serás- Mallymkun se le aventó a la bestia enterrándole su pequeña espada en el ojo, para luego sacárselo, el Bandesnatch se empezó a mover con dolo con una de sus patas en cara, haciendo un movimiento brusco lastimo el brazo de Rukia, maldicion eso se sintió muy real, pensó Rukia, tapándose su herida con la mano y empezó a correr.

Las cartas habían atrapado a Nevins McTiwsp, a Mallymkum, y al dodo, tan solo dejando solos a los gemelos Sōgyo no Kotowari y a Rukia, ellos siguieron caminando hasta que el camino se dividía en 2.

-vamos por aquí- trato de jalarla uno de los gemelos

-no por aquí- insistió el otro

-no por aquí es más divertido-

-¡no! Por aquí, es el mejor camino- de repente se escucho el ruido de un ave y esta era gigante- ¡el jubjub¡- exclamaron los pequeños, Rukia se agacho evitando ser atrapada por este, pero para su mala suerte los gemelos no fueron rápidos, siendo llevados por este, bravo lo que me faltaba, se digo para sí, se había quedado sola así que empezó caminar sin rumbo hasta llegar a un bosque que no inspiraba confianza, además ya estaba oscureciendo, sintió que la observaban y volteo, pero no había nadie, siguió caminando y nuevamente sintió los mismo, pero tampoco había nadie, hasta que una persona disfrazada de gato apareció frente a ella, la gente si que aquí estaba loca por mas que se quería reír no pudo, al verlo le dio algo de miedo no como si fuera un gato, a ella le parecía que era por su apariencia, si es que no fuera humano seria una serpiente, eso le sintió al verlo.

-Hola pequeña ¿y tu quien eres?- se le acerco

-Rukia-

-¡¿enserio?-

-bueno a habido discusiones si sobre lo soy o no pero…- fue interrumpida por el

- bueno "Rukia" gusto en conocerte soy Gin, o mejor conocido como el gato Chesire, o gato Sonriente- volteo a ver su brazo herido- oh vaya ¿se puede saber que o quien te hiso eso?-

-el baderen…este-

-¿el Bandersnatch?-

-¡a sí! Eso-

-oh que mal se ve- y le coloco una venda- asi estará mejor-

-gracias- y le sonrió, tal vez no era tan malo después de todo, pensó

-y ¡se puede saber a dónde te diriges?-

-la verdad no se qué hago aquí-

-uhmm… ya veo te llevare con el sombrero-y desapareció

Rukia volteo a todas partes intentando verlo y volvió a aparecer en un árbol mas enfrente

-¿vienes?-

* * *

><p><strong>chan chan chan chan! TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>WUA! que cansado ya este lunes entro a la escuela NO! pero casualmente es cuando tengo mas inspiracion jeje jeje si este capitulo se llevo cai todo mi dia ajaja no la verdad no pero bueno al menos llevo esto jeje y como lo han podido notar si es algo diferente a la historia en unas partes jaja YA SE ACERCA ICHIGO! oh si! 8D IchiRuki jaja bueno espero subir el siguiente capitulo la siguiente semana depende de lo que la escuela haga de mi, la emnto si hay faltas ortografias pero tengo una fiesta pronto y me tengo que ir ups! jeje<strong>

**aun meresceo Reviews? bueno espero dejen uno por que eso me pone muy feliz TToTT y sientes bonito jaja y e anima a seguir **

**Nos estamos leyendo**

**=AdrylovesChappy=**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! al fin pude subirlo! lo tenia desde ayer jajaja pero tenia cosas que corregir espero me disculpen TToTT y aqui les dejo el 3 cap!**

* * *

><p>-uhmm… ya veo te llevare con el sombrero-y desapareció<p>

Rukia volteo a todas partes intentando verlo y volvió a aparecer en un árbol mas enfrente

-¿Vienes?-

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia In Wonderland<strong>

**Capítulo III**

* * *

><p>-¿Quién se robo mis donas?- exclamo reina entrando por la puerta abriéndola de una patada, como de costumbre, todos sus súbditos estaban ahí en fila formados, para el interrogatorio.<p>

El palacio de la Reina Roja Riruka estaba totalmente con cosas "lindas" y todo aquello que veía lindo era aceptado en su reino, ella vestía un vestido rojo tan digno así como de ser la reina roja, también tenía una corona de un color plata.

-¿¡entonces! Sigo preguntando ¿Quién se robo mis donas?- esta vez grito mas y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus sirvientes peluches y les pregunto a uno por uno

-¿tú te robaste mis donas?-

-no su majestad- y se dirigió al siguiente

-¿tú te robaste mis donas?-

-no su majestad-

Y ese fue el mismo dialogo con otros 3 peluches

-¿Y tu robaste mis donas?- se dirigió esta vez a un conejo pero este estaba vivo

El tardo en responder, parecía nervioso –no su majestad- dijo con una voz asustada

Y fue con el siguiente peluche, el respondió rápido y decidido, mientras pensaba ¿Cómo rayos un maldito peluche comería donas?, creo que el culpable era totalmente obvio, y volteo a ver al conejo el cual aun parecía nervioso

-¿¡como es posible esto!- exclamo volviendo al principio de la fila, pero el conejo hiso una exclamación extraña que hiso a todos poner su atención sobre el, Riruka se giro a él y se acercó a él, para mirarlo más de cerca ya que su vista era pésima, y no optaba por los lentes, el pobre conejo estaba temblando como nunca, parecía que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse.

-¿tu robaste mis donas?-

-no su majestad- obtuvo nuevamente como respuesta, se acercó aun mas, al parecer el pobre conejo no sabia como comer y tenia un poco de glaseado embarrado, la reina Riruka se dio cuenta de esto, tomo el glaseado, lo miro un poco asqueada, pero era para saber si era de sus donas, y lo probo, el conejo quedo helado ante esta acción, iba a ser descubierto

-uhm… si es el sabor de mis donas, ¡maldito conejo! ¡Córtenle la cabeza!- grito eh inmediatamente los soldados/cartas de movieron para llevárselo

-¡no por favor! ¡Pido perdón! Tenia mucha hambre!- ella tan solo ignoro al pobre el cual ya tenia una sentencia horrible, ella giro hacia su trono y se sentó, en eso escucho a alguien llegar

-¡Zaraki!- exclamo al verlo

-su majestad- hiso una mueca de desagrado al decir esto, y maldijo a la escritora de este fic por hacerle esto (N/A: jaja la verdad no me imagino a Zaraki así pero creo que quedaba mejor que Giriko por que el esta muy viejo)

-¡Riruka-chan!- se escucho una voz de una pequeña niña detrás de la espalda de Zaraki, y no tardo en aparecer la dueña de esa voz, era Yachiru, la niña de cabellera rosada, mas clara que la de la reina, siempre acompañaba a Zaraki a todas partes montada en su gran espalda, Riruka igual hiso una mueca, la verdad que llegaba a desesperar.

-¿Dónde estaban?- pregunto mas como orden que por interés

-¡RIruka-chan! Fue tan divertido, pero nos perdimos lo siento, aunque con mi gran intuición logramos llegar- Yachiru dijo esto mientras baja de la espalda de Kenpachi, para situarse a su lado, Yachiru llevaba un vestido rojo.

-Riruka, conseguimos esto-(N/A: mejor así, si no me suena raro Zaraki), dejo caer un pergamino largo – el Oraculum- sonrió

-¡oh! Y pensé que no lo conseguirían tan fácilmente, así como se pierden- y empezó a examinarlo todo

-Mira el dia Frabuloso- Riruka volteo ver tal día, y se sorprendió -¿Cómo?-

-si al parecer…-

-están matando a tu Jabeerwoky Riruka-chan- interfirió en la platica de los 2 la pequeña niña

-¿pero quien se atreve?-

-acérquese más- ¬¬

-Riruka agudizo la vista –reconocería ese cabello donde fuera aunque vista sea algo mala- dijo enojada, "¿algo mala?" cruzo por la mente de los 2

-Y además han llegado rumores de que ella llego aquí a Inframundo-

-¿¡Qué!, encuéntrenla y mantenla-

Zaraki y Yachiru hicieron una reverencia y el primero mencionado volvió a maldecir, y se fueron

-¿porque tenemos que hacer esto?-

-vamos Ken-chan será divertido-

-¿que tiene de divertido que te den ordenes como si fueras un animal?

-solo déjate llevar Ken-chan, ya veras la cosas se pondrán interesantes y podrías encontrarte alguien con quien luchar-

-es la única razón por la que acepte este trato con la creadora de este fic-

* * *

><p>0o0o0o0o0<p>

Mientras Rukia seguía caminando con el gato sonriente Gin, o igual conocido como Chesire, llegaron a lo que parecía ser una fiesta de te al aire libre, había una liebre, estaba Mallymkun y un extraño con un sombrero debía ser el tal Madd Hatter que le menciono Gin pero parecía tener… ¿cabello naranja?, ah pero que mas daba ya había visto cosas raras una mas no hacia la diferencia. Además El sombrerero parecía muy joven casi atinándole a la edad de Rukia, bueno eso aparentaba, aunque Rukia trato de recordad maso menos lo que eran sus "pesadillas" y recordaba que el tenia casi su misma edad.

Madd Hatter el volteo a ver con una mirada seria y con el ceño fruncido pero al mirarla mejor se sorprendió y dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios, se levanto de su silla y empezó a caminar sobre la mesa sin importarle cuantos platos, tazas se rompieran, y llego a ella.

-¡Rukia! Vaya llegas tarde- la tomo del brazo, su pequeño brazo , ya que ella seguía siendo pequeña gracias a la poción que bebió para entrar, la cargo con solo su mano y volvió a pasar por la mesa como si nada, y la sentó

-vaya eres mas enana de lo que te rocordaba-

-¡oye! Bebí esa cosa extraña de mal sabor para entrar por una puerta-

-aun así cuando te conocí eras enana para tu edad-

-¡Maldito!- ¬¬

El rió – me pregunto si tus dibujos al menos mejoraron un poco-

-Oye yo no dibujo mal-

-claro que si, ¿y te sigue gustando el horrible conejo ese que tanto dibujabas en nuestras fiestas de te?-

-¡se llama Chappy imbécil! Y claro que si Chappy es un símbolo del verdadero arte- agregó con un brillo en sus ojos, mientras visualizaba a Chappy, Madd Hatter veía su nubecita donde imaginaba a Chappy

- ahora que lo veo me doy cuenta de que no esta tan mal, pero al pobre lo dibujabas horrible- tan solo ese comentario le izo querer golpéalo

-A Chappy no insultas idiota- trato de golpearlo pero este la esquivo

-vaya, vaya, Ichigo claro que además así no se trata a una chica, creo que quiero un poco de te-la liebre le lanzo un terrón de azúcar -par de locos-

-asi que Rukia ¿ya viste el Oraculum?- dijo Ichigo, bueno así había parecido llamarlo Gin, supongo que ese es su nombre, pensó Rukia, Mallymkun lo interrumpió

-Si ya fuimos con Kaien pero dijo que ella no es la Rukia que buscamos- Ichigo la examino

-Pues yo creo que si lo es-

-¿Y bien que as planeado hacer?- se dirigió a ella

-Salir de aquí lo antes posible-

-Vamos además tienes que conseguir la espada pero no cualquier espada bastara-

-¿Porque?-

-Siendo tú, tiene que ser Sode no Shirayuki, dicen que se realizara una gran conexión entre esa espada y tu, así que solo puede ser esa espada y tu, nadie mas, ninguna otra espada-

-ah… y empiezan a hablar sobre esto-

- si si podemos ir empezando a planear todo este tipo de cosas, necesitamos estrategias- Ichigo seguía hablando

-ahh empiezan a arruinar mi te-

-…vendra una gran matanza…, ¿arruinar tu te?-

- después de que este mundo esta en ruina, y nosotros también ¿y te preocupas por tu maldito te?-Gin seguía sonriendo hasta que Ichigo se paro y empezó a caminar hacia el

-ya Ichigo, calmate-

-en esos momentos cuando todo pasaba tu decidiste escapar para salvarte a ti-

-no sabias mis intenciones y no me quería salvar a mi, aunque no tengo que discutir esto con un chiquillo como tu-

- cállate maldito gato- Al decir eso sus ojos, la parte del iris se tornaron un color amarillento, la parte de la esclerótica(N/A: parte blanca del ojo) poco a poco se cubría por el negro, empezó a decir cosas que no lograba entender y para rematarla su vos igual se tornaba en un tono extraño que le causa escalofríos.

-¡Ichigo!- le grito Mallymkum dejándolo ya fuera de su trance/ataque la verdad no sabia que había sido eso se giro y sonrio de una manera que daba miedo ¿el sonriendo? No se veía mal pero no era una sonrisa de felicidad si no una con intenciones malas, después de eso no le quedaba el hecho de que sonriera volvió a su ceño fruncido que parecía atinarle mas a su personalidad

-lo siento tratare de controlarme, no dejare que salga el- ¿el? ¿De que habla? Rukia se inundo en mar de preguntas bueno en fin y al cabo este no era un mundo normal – si sale el seria peligroso por eso me relajare antes de que logre salir- eso ultimo lo dijo para si pero Rukia logro escucharlo, eso no escuchaba como nada bueno, estaba por preguntar algo pero decidió mejor quedarse callada

En esos momentos de tensión unos gritos y ruidos de un caballo galopando y el mismo ruido que hacen esas extrañas cartas decoradas lindamente al caminar, para ser la reina roja, que supuestamente gobernaba y atormentaba el inframundo, tenia la dicha de tener cosas lindas como sirvientes etc.

Madd hatter….. uhm mejor Ichigo creo que le dure así suena mejor que su otro apodo, se esta poniendo nervioso ¿será que…?, pensó Rukia, realmente en la cara de Ichigo se tornaba preocupación actuo rápidamente

Saco una botella pequeña de su bolsillo –trágate esto- y le obligo a tomar el liquido que estaba adentro, que manera mas gentil de hacerlo, pensó y para rematarla era esa poción extraña y desagradable que te hacia encoger, realmente tenían que hacer algo con ese horrible sabor, menciono dentro de su cabeza convencida de que si tenia oportunidad de cambiarle el sabor lo haría, ya que la verdad no era agradable tomarla

-¿pero que te ocurre?- mientras en eso poco a poco se encogía, el vestido empezó a quedarle grande lo sostuve para evitar quedar desnuda, Ichigo la agarro y la metió dentro de una tetera

-oye…que hace espera!- y la encerró dentro de ella –oye! ¡Sácame de aquí!- y empexo a golpear la tapa solo escucho como el la silenciaba con un "shhh",¿pero que? La había colocado ahí de una manera muy grotesca

-¡que me dejes salir!- pero se rindió analizando la situación, ¡pero que rayos! Maldito, bueno en fin ahora si decidí rendirme y me quede en silencio estando dispuesta a escuchar la conversación que se daba afuera

-vaya, vaya ¡pero si es mi trio de raros y locos favorito!- dijo Zaraki mientras baja de su caballo y detrás de el en su espalda se encontraba Yachiru

-llegas tarde a la fiesta!- grito la liebre tirando una tasa que Zaraki estuvo fácilmente , par de locos maniáticos con los que se junta Ichigo, eso paso por la mente del de un parche

-¡oye Ichigo! Que te parece si pelea….- fue interrumpido

-¡Ichi!-interrumpió la peli rosada

-¡Yachiru! Estaba punto de preguntarle algo pero en fin estoy buscando a una tal Rukia, por ordenes de su majestad la reina Roja…..¿pero que ****** les pasa? Es la última vez que me convencen para decir algo como esto, este papel de ***** no es para mi-

* * *

><p><strong>3 horas después<strong>

**Por fin pude convencer a Zaraki de seguir con esto en fin sigamos…..**

* * *

><p>-a casi Uds. la han visto? Si las están escondiendo les ira muy mal- se empezó a acercar poco a poco y tomo una tasa- y perderán la cabeza-<p>

-¡YA LAS PERDIMOS!- grito Ichigo nuevamente con es tono extraño de vos pero luego volvió a calmarse

En eso Ichigo noto algo… una alma modifica, rayos! Estaban en problemas eran muy famosos pro poder encontrar la presencia de una persona, este se metió debajo de la mesa y salió por donde estaba Ichigo

¡Kon!- se sorpendio y se alivió al mismo tiempo al enterarse de que era el, el empezó a analizar la tetera

-¿será…acaso? Nee-san?¡…..- siguió examinando ya seguro- NEE-SAN!- Ichigo pensó -pero que idiota-, pero decidido no guardárselo

-¡Idiota! Cállate si no la capturaran y la mataran-

-cierto, cierto pero es que es Nee-san es Nee-san! Ah de estar feliz de verme!-

-¡Kon! ¡No debes!-

-ok- y se escabullo corriendo a otro lugar, siendo seguido por los demás Zaraki se volteo para seguirlos y tiro la taza, rompiéndose esta

Ichigo suspiro del alivio una ves ellos ya lejos decidió que ya era hora de sacar a Rukia de ahí, algo la tapa pero ¡RAYOS! Se había encogido y la ropa le quedaba grande, cerro la tapa sonrojado

-lo siento- volvió a abrirla pero con cuidado tomando parte de la prenda suelta- permíteme- como todo un experto trato de hacer un vestido…. Pero no era lo suyo…. Solo los sombreros, así que decidió sacar su celular y llamar a su querido amigo Ishida…..(N/A: lo siento me deje llevar)

Cerca de la mesa de donde estaban se visualiza una casa Ichigo grito y salio de ahí Ishida su amigo que era un as en lo que era confeccionar vestidos rápidamente hiso uno al terminar subido sus lentes que dieron un brillo de victoria

-aquí el vestido para la señorita Kurosaki-kun- se lo dio, Ichigo lo dio de mala gana

-recuerda que tú no haces sombreros tan geniales como yo-

-pero tu no puedes hacer vestidos, pero si sombreros no tiene mucho sentido, deberías ser capaz de-

-cállate- Ishida volvió a la casa

Ichigo le dio el vestido a Rukia era azul cada vez el modelo cambiaba pero el color no, empezó a cambiarse y dio unos toquecitos para avise que estaba lista Ichigo la saco de ahí, reglamente ese tono contrastaba con sus ojos azules, que luego se tornaban de un violeta, además de que su piel tiene una tez blanca realmente la hacia lucir hermosa

-muy bien Rukia creo que tenemos que hacer un viaje-

-¿eh de que hablas?- él se quito el sombrero dejando ver mejor su cabello naranja algo largo y despeinado (N/A: asi como se ve cuando pelea con Aizen OMG! Bien lindo no?)

-su carruaje "mi lady"- esto ultimo lo dijo en forma de burla, y se logro alzar una vena en la cien de la morena –vamos no tenemos todo el dio, mientras mas rápido mejor- Rukia subió

-dice Mallymkum que es divertido viajar en sombrero ¿como se siente?- rompió el silencio que había estado en el camino, ahora estaban en un bosque, que parecía muy solitario, el paisaje, tenia unos tonos naranjas, y ahí aprecia haber pasado algo…

-es nada extraño con aparado con otras cosas-

-un mundo muy diferente al tuyo verdad?-

-eh?-

-nada, ¿dije algo?- la miro feo

- ella con la espada, con el nombre de Sode No Shirayuki, con ella por acá y por allá corto, y sin vida al el lo dejo, es sobre ti sabes-

-si bueno no, no creo que esa sea yo no creo poder llegar a matar ni por que me obliguen ni por que quisiera- Ichigo agarro a Rukia y la dejo en medio de aquel bosque

-¡pero que te pasa! No me puedes dejar aquí-

-¿pero de que nos sirves si no matas?-

-no lo hare-

-te contare algo, yo tampoco podía matar ni por que quisiera era muy débil y no podía dejar morir a mi contrincante aunque a veces llegaba a matarlo no era por que así quisiera que fuera, sin embargo muchas cosas han pasado e aprendido algo, las cosas ya no son como antes y por eso uno debe cambiar….-

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

**XD realmente siento la tardansa espero les alla gustado! me meresco aun reviews? bofetadas? o acaso la muerte? prometi actualizar pronto pero me fue imposible espero me perdonen u.u**


End file.
